


Read Between The Lines

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys in Glasses, Bullying, Catching Eddie and Richie fucking, Comedy, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cute Eddie, Established Relationship, F/M, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together (Sort Of), Homophobic Language, Homophobic references, Internalized Homophobia, Irony, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muscled Richie, Poor Ben, Pranks, Pretty much pure smut in chapter 5, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Spanking, Traumatized Ben, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aged up fic, anniversary sex, getting caught, handjobs, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Several times Eddie and Richie were caught in sexual or compromising situations





	1. Will They? Won’t They?

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it was cute/hot so I wrote it since I couldn’t find anything like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to tell the other Losers about them. Bill was starting to suspect and the others were beginning to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it would be hot so I wrote  
it. Hope you enjoy.

A sharp tap against his window had Eddie jumping clutching his chest he felt a deep rooted fear chill his veins. His body whirled around to face the source of the disturbance, his eyes searched first for the sharp red lines of his alarm clock standing out starkly in the dark of his bedroom. 

_ 12:36 A.M.  _

The red numbers revealed to him, he felt the panic in his chest dissipate for a moment before he realized he was taking quite a while to answer to the sound. So much so the noise repeated itself albeit with more urgency this time. As if they were impatient. Taking brave strides across the room he gasped as he saw Richie kneeling in his roof with a goofy grin and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his lips. He slid the window open before stepping back to let Richie in. Deft fingers stubbed out the life of the cherry within the end of the cigarette before he tucked the remaining snipe behind his ear ducking into the room with a sly grin. Eddie looked up with a blush coating his high cheekbones, his soft doe eyes settled on Richie.

Eddie couldn’t help himself and hugged Richie tightly smiling at the scent of leather, cigarettes, and Richie. Richie smiled and wrapped his arms around Eddie as well burying his face in his hair. “Well hello to you too.” He chuckled softly. 

Eddie rolled his eyes stretching up to kiss Richie. They had all grown in the last four years but Richie had sprouted above all of them. He now had an entire foot in height over Eddie now. Richie has also stopped being lanky and had become toned and muscled with effort in the gym and weight training classes. He had swapped the glasses for contacts now only wearing his large glasses at home. Eddie bit his lip shivering at the thought of his boyfriends fit frame now and the incredible sex that has resulted from it. The shiver didn’t go unnoticed by Richie who smoothed his hands down Eddie’s arms squeezing his hands softly. 

“Someone’s excited huh, Eds?” 

Eddie blushed his eyes shyly meeting Richie’s as he let the nickname go. When they were alone it was different, it was special then. It made him melt from Richie soft and husky tone, how his name sounded coming from Richie was something Eddie would never get used to he believed. 

“Just thinking.” Eddie said biting his lower lip. 

Richie watched him eyes dilating with lust and desire. Ever since they took that fateful step and went  _ all the way _ the tension when Eddie and Richie were trapped alone in a room together was thick. They had driven their friends out of rooms before with looks. “About?” He asked breathily leaning down to pepper sweet kisses along his boyfriends neck, an attempt to coax Eddie’s thoughts to the surface. Eddie but his lip and tangled his fingers in Richie’s hair with a soft giggle.

“Well we’ve been so careful these three years and I’m ready to tell the Losers. They still don’t know Rich.” He sighed letting the lips trail closer to his ear. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he bit his lip and smiled. Richie’s breath was hot against his neck making his skin prickle pleasantly and his body shiver in anticipation of Richie’s touch. 

He and Richie had finally sorted their feelings out in freshman year and began dating in the summer. It had been a long year of fighting, jealousy, detention, and too long stares for them to figure it out. Richie had been the first to make a move knowing Eddie wouldn’t without  _ knowing  _ Richie likes him too. 

_ His chest heaved as he pedaled to Eddie’s house practically throwing his hike onto the lawn. He bounded up the stairs and darted past Sonia whose looming figure had taken up the doorway. He dashed up the stairs and flung the door open, Eddie had been on his bed reading the last comic Richie had given him with wide sad eyes. He had whipped his head up and watched Richie who was bent over in his doorway catching his breath. He could hear Sonia making her way up the stairs and he had to act fast before his adrenaline was gone. Richie had taken a deep breath then and looked up at Eddie with wide eyes.  _

_ “Eddie if you don't feel the same aim for anything but my face.”  _

_ Eddie’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Richie, he had straightened up and was now taking long strides across his room. He stopped in front of Eddie’s bed and pulled him up by his shirt pressing his lips firmly to Eddie’s. The smaller man has gasped dropping the comic before he wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders kissing him with all his might.  _

Since then they had been careful, only kissing when Richie snuck into his window at night. They traded messy hand jobs and sloppy blow jobs late at night when Maggie and Wentworth were gone. Richie always left Eddie’s before morning and Eddie was always up before Richie so he could move out of his bed before the other Losers showed up. They didn’t hold hands more than usual and were conscious to keep touching playful but not too friendly. They both made sure to spend time with the other Losers equally even if it meant sacrificing time together. Now after three long years Eddie can’t find it in himself to care anymore.

“Rather than tell them… why don’t we… play with them?” Richie proposed lips on the shell of Eddie’s ear. He pressed a soft kiss there before nipping Eddie’s lobe gently, he then nosed along Eddie’s neck softly his lips pressed behind Eddie’s ear. 

“Your idea being?” Eddie asked hoping Richie didn’t hear the slightly higher tone to his voice. He could feel his dick start to fatten up with arousal and how he was pressed against Richie he  _ knew  _ the other man was aware. 

He felt the lips against his ear curl into a smirk. He heard it. “Well my darlin’...” Richie drawled in a Southern accent pulling his boyfriend closer. 

The sun was shining brightly through the windows as Eddie slept. His mother had left a note taped to the fridge letting him know she would be home later that evening. Since it was the weekend the other Losers had gathered at Bill’s waiting the customary fifteen minutes before they headed to Eddie’s house to rouse the smaller boy. They had planned on spending the day cooling off at the quarry and were missing two of their pack, Richie’s absence was expected now. He had taken to a regular gym routine and had a job now to help pay for gas in his truck and dates with Eddie of course. As they rode over they brainstormed ideas on why Eddie was late still. 

“Maybe his mom drug him to go get a new wardrobe. I mean he’s been saying he’s been saying that the new cotton is making him itchy.” Bill mused

“Nah Richie took him already. I think she took him to go see family and he forgot. He’s been studying for the end of the year, remember?” Stan said with a shake of his head.

“No way! She totally took him to the hospital. With summer coming he’s getting poked with every needle in the hospital for allergies.” Beverly said turning down Eddie’s street.

They were silent as they contemplated Eddie’s excuse for being late quickly finding Eddie’s house riding into the lawn. Four bikes piled onto the lawn and one was standing on its kickstand amongst the pile. They all hesitated Bill deciding he would go in first before the others to see if Eddie was awake as the unspoken leader of the group.

He walked inside and noticed the lack of noise downstairs, he concluded Sonia had already left to run errands and Eddie was still asleep enjoying the peace. He was sure Eddie was savoring the time alone but he wanted to hang out with  _ all  _ of the Losers and that means Eddie as well. He raced upstairs with a grin throwing the door open stepping inside. 

Eddie’s bed was pushed into the corner of his room with a large window to the left of it. The curtains were pulled shut tightly and Eddie’s soft purple comforter was rumpled on his bed. He could see the brown tufts of his hair peeking outside of the comforter and the pale skin of his arm flung over the side of his bed. Bill smiled to himself as he stepped into the room further making his way to the window determined to wake the smaller boy up. 

“Morning Eddie!” Bill laughed throwing open the curtains that were to the left of his bed. 

Bright light flooded the room as he yanked open the curtains, he opened the window next letting fresh air inside with a satisfied grin. Eddie groaned as he rolled over to face Bill propping himself up on his elbow. “What the fuck?” He asked rubbing his eyes. 

“We’re gonna go to the Quarry remember?” 

“Dude it’s way too early for that.” A deeper voice joined the conversation for a moment along with movement next to Eddie. 

Bill kept his face neutral as he assessed the situation realizing it was Richie who was in Eddie’s bed. Eddie had just rolled his eyes glancing over his shoulder with a soft smile. He furrowed his brow for a moment wondering if he had disturbed something or if he was imagining things. He had always known there was  _ something  _ between Richie and Eddie but there was never any label on it. They were just  _ Richie and Eddie.  _ His unanswered question was resolved however as Eddie flung the covers off of them revealing the two had slept in the clothes they wore yesterday. He felt relieved that he hadn’t missed anything between his friends before awkwardly gesturing towards the door. 

“I’ll just meet you guys downstairs. The rest of the club is outside.” Bill said before he shuffled out of the room not sure how to feel about this new information. 

He walked down the stairs feeling slightly stunned, I mean sure he and Richie were close but since when did Richie just  _ show up  _ to Eddie’s house when Sonia wasn’t home. Where was Richie’s truck at anyway? He could hear Eddie getting up and moving around his room now and he could hear Richie get up his voice fading as he moved down the hall to the bathroom. It all seemed to be practiced, like it had been done quite a  _ few  _ times and Bill wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

He opened the door and rejoined the Losers outside. Beverly was sitting by the street with Ben talking with a big smile as she smoked Ben watching her like she hung the sun up. Stan was talking to Mike pointing out various birds in a small book he carried around. Beverly

Looked back as he stepped outside and ashes her smoke calling over to him. 

“So are we meeting Richie there or do we have to go wake him up too?” 

“Richie was already here.” He said. 

The other four gasped collectively staring Bill down with wide eyes. A few moments passed before the door opened. Eddie emerged with a pastel pink tank top and his red running shorts with the rainbow on the side. Eddie hadn’t grown much but he had also stopped being so skinny and awkward and had bloomed into a thick thighed wet dream. Behind him stepped Richie in all his tall leather clad glory with a smirk on his lips lighting his snipe from the night before. 

“Morning Losers.” He said with an exhale of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	2. Bill Denbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are running late yet again and it’s time for the gang to split up and find them. Bill and Henry head to Eddie’s house. Ben and Beverly went to the arcade. Finally Stan and Mike went to Richie’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two!! I’m so excited!

It had been several mornings since _ the incident _as the rest of the Losers has dubbed it and Richie and Eddie seemed to be all over each other more than normal. Richie’s arm seemed to always be around Eddie’s shoulders, Eddie always seemed to be by Richie’s side. Where they found Richie they usually found Eddie, when they could find Eddie first it was true Richie usually wasn’t far behind. As it was those two were late while the rest of them, plus Henry sat in front of Bill’s house awaiting their arrival. They had planned on going out of town for the day and wanted to use Henry’s car and Richie’s truck. 

“We just need to get them together already.” Beverly chuckled taking another drag from her cigarette. Ben nodded his head in agreement with her meeting the eyes of the other Losers. 

“Yeah well they’re already like super late. Why don’t we split up and check their houses? It’s summer maybe they forgot?” Stan suggested after a few moments. 

“Henry and I can go look at Eddie’s, Bev and Ben can go check the arcade, and you and Mike check Richie’s house.” Bill suggested. 

The rest easily agreed to the plan grabbing their bikes and peeling out or in the case of Bill and Henry they used his car quickly pulling up to Eddie’s house. “Sonia isn’t home.” He murmured seeing the lack of Sonia’s car in the driveway however he did notice the sore thumb that was Richie’s truck parked on the street. “But Richie is. I’ll go inside and check you wait here okay?” 

Henry nodded leaning back against his seat after he kissed Bill quickly. Bill blushed softly as he climbed out of the car walking up the steps to Eddie’s front door. Not only had Sonia been gone more and more recently with it being summer but Bill also noticed the active persistence of Richie in Eddie’s life now. He walked inside looking around for any clues as to where the two boys could be slowly heading upstairs as he found no evidence downstairs. He narrowed his eyes and scanned once more. He could see Richie’s boots by the door and a leather jacket hanging up but there wasn’t any sign of said man. There was a sound of music coming from the bathroom upstairs, Bill decided to just knock on the door and let Eddie or Richie know they were waiting for them. Creeping upstairs he looked around and saw the bathroom door open. He could hear the shower running and the sound of skin sliding against glass. There was a soft thudding and loud but not _ too _loud noises coming from the bathroom, the music that was playing drowned out the majority of it. Peering around the doorway he gasped softly and blushed. There was no way they weren’t together after seeing that. 

Although the steam and water droplets blurred the picture slightly it was easy to piece together. Not to mention the sounds coming from the bathroom made it obvious as well. Eddie’s hands were pressed against the glass of his shower, his chest was pressed against the glass and so was his cheek. Richie’s hands were covering Eddie’s as he was behind him in the shower. Eddie’s eyes were closed but his mouth dropped open in a moan and his chest moved away from the glass for a moment before his back was pressed against against the glass and his head was leaned back against the shower wall thick brown hair plastered against the wet glass. Richie’s hands had moved letting Eddie hold onto him as he lifted Eddie with the support of him against the glass and re-entered him causing them both to groan loudly.

While they were still distracted Bill turned and scurried down the stairs his cheeks red and his heart pounding. He gently closed the door and shook his head trying to justify the half hard erection in his pants. He got in the car avoiding Henry’s gaze until his cheeks no longer burned. 

“So they were in there?”

“In the shower.” Bill confirmed. 

Henry couldn’t help the laugh he let out turning to face Bill. His cheeks were still slightly pink and he was biting his lip staring fiercely at his shorts. He pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth to keep the snicker out of his voice. 

“...Wanna make out while we wait?” 

Bill opened his mouth then closed it again blushing once more. Of course he wanted to make out with his boyfriend but the situation in his pants was highly embarrassing. Who gets turned on by hearing their best friends getting it on? He knew Henry wouldn’t say _ anything _ at least not right now but he still felt hot with embarrassment. “Yes but don’t judge me.” 

Before Henry could ask what he meant Bill was straddling him in the driver's seat, Henry had already moved it back once he started waiting for Bill and he was grateful for his forethought. He looked up and was met with Bill’s lips in a searing kiss hands pressing against his chest. He settled his own hands on Bill’s hips and decided to let it go for now pausing only briefly as he felt the hardness press against him. Oh well he could definitely work with that. Deft fingers worked open Bill’s belt one hand immediately plunging into his boxers as the other wrapped around Bill’s hip once more. Bill whimpered into their kiss one hand moving to Henry’s hair, the other wrapping around his shoulders as he rolled his hips into the motion. The elder of the two wrapped his hand more firmly around Bill’s dick twisting his hand as he stroked him breaking the kiss to litter them across his neck. His head hung back as the kisses continued up the column of his throat his hips rolling with every stroke of Henry’s hand. 

“I’d never judge you for this.” Henry chuckled softly. 

Bill moaned leaning his forehead against Henry’s biting his lip. He pulled Bill’s cock out of his shorts pausing as he leaned the chair back even more. Bill gasped as he went from sitting across Henry’s lap to laying on him. He turned to the side a bit and moaned softly as Henry’s hand sped up. His other arm had circled around his back with his hand resting on Bill’s waist and hip. His hand teased the head of his cock making Bill shudder with pleasure whining and moaning as Henry continued to tease and work him over. Finally he stopped teasing and set a real pace one that made Bill’s toes curl and his back arch. Henry pressed kisses against his neck sucking harshly on the flesh. The younger of the two fisted Henry’s shirt burying his face in his neck to keep quiet. 

“I’m so close. ” He whined burying his face in Henry’s neck and chest. 

“Don’t hold back.” He purred tightening his grip on both his cock and his hip. 

Bill whined fisting Henry’s shirt tighter biting his lip as he tensed thick ropes of cum coating Henry’s hand. He kissed Bill’s head cleaning him up before he fixed Bill’s shorts sliding him over into the passenger seat. Fixing his seat he looked over as he felt Bill’s gaze fixed firmly on him. 

“What about you?” 

“Baby you know I like to tease myself. Just know you’re gonna be exhausted later.” 

  


Bill went to respond cheeks bright red but stopped as Richie and Eddie came out of the house looking put together and not like they had sex in the shower. He doubted what he saw for a moment and was overwhelmed by having just had an orgasm, seeing his best friends sleeping together, _ and _the promise of being fucked raw later made him slightly dizzy. He bit his lip and Henry followed his gaze to Richie and Eddie and smirked softly squeezing his boyfriend’s thigh. 

“Hey Tozier! Meet us at the arcade!” Henry shouted before taking off with Bill. 

Richie and Eddie turned to each other grinning. Henry’s car sped past them with a red cheeked Bill next to him. Richie turned to Eddie with raised eyebrows smiling softly as he looked at Eddie. He wrapped his arms around his waist pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“What did I tell ya love? Two down four to go!” He smirked at Eddie putting on an awful British accent. 

Eddie smiles and leaned up kissing Richie softly. “Yeah yeah Tozier. Who’s next?”


	3. Stanley Uris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is kinda short but this was only supposed to be a one shot anyway. I hope you enjoy I think this is cute/hot.

Stan opened his dresser drawer sighing softly as he grabbed a pair of boxers, he slid them on before he stepped over to his closer wrinkling his nose. He wanted to wear something cute to be with Mike but something casual to be with Richie. He decided on a light blue shirt and a pair of white shorts. He pulled on some socks and shoes styling his hair as he got lost in thought. Bill and Henry had been acting strange since Thursday and it's now Monday. He had been trying to piece together just what it was they knew or what it was they had to hide from the rest of them. He didn’t want to press it because he understood that sometimes it was hard to tell people something but they had been through so much as a group already it didn’t make sense to keep secrets from each other. He finished getting ready and headed out to the arcade t try and catch Richie before they met up later. He took his bike there neatly placing it by the entrance before stepping inside. Since it was summer the arcade was crowded with children who were loud, screaming as they hopped from game to game. 

Richie who was doodling in his notebook writing down quick jokes and ideas in the margins of his book, was next to the classic game _ Street Fighter. _ His thick glasses sat towards the tip of his nose looking as if they were about to fall off at any moment, his brow was furrowed and his lips moved as he mouthed the jokes to himself. He occasionally smiled as he found a joke or punch like he enjoyed before noticing the presence of his friend. Stan could see his coin perched on the glass of the machine and he rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Stan the man what can I do you for?” He said slightly distracted. 

“Well I wanted to make sure we were still on to hang out together after my date with Mike.” Stan said looking at Richie hoping the other boy hadn’t forgotten or _ worse _ made plans with Eddie. 

“Ooh Mike is taking you on a date! Where are you guys gonna go? Walking down the cereal aisle of the supermarket? Go stare at some birds and eggs at the quarry?” Richie smirked closing his notebook. 

Stan took notice of the hearts scrawled on the page further from him deciding to let that go for now. “Actually he was going to take me to see the special VIP add on to the library.” Stanley said unfazed by Richie’s sarcasm. 

The other teens eyebrows shot up with surprise snorting at his friend. “Yes Stan we are still going to hang out after you get done at the library. ” Richie laughed staring at him. “I mean why even come over Stan?” He teased. 

“Hey I would love to spend the rest of the afternoon with Mike if you don’t want to hang out.” Stanley deadpanned glaring at Richie. 

The other boy smiled at Stan pushing his glasses up his nose with a shrug. “I mean if I had the opportunity to get action over seeing you I would take it Stanny but as it stands you asked me to hang out.” He shrugged. 

Stan opened his mouth to respond but rolled his eyes giving up as Eddie slid into the seatscross from Richie. Richie’s attention was then drawn away from Stan and onto Eddie like a bug to light. It was cute in a way how they were so in tune with each other and enjoyed each other’s company so much, however it also sent a wave of unease and jealousy through Stan. Richie had been his best friend first and now he and Eddie had been so close at times Stan felt as if he didn’t even exist to Richie if Eddie was even in viewing distance for Richie. He pushed the thoughts aside as he went to the library to wait for Mike.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully and Stan enjoyed his date with Mike. They had walked through the add on looking at the comparison of old and new technology. Stan felt giddy as he got to touch such old texts with yellowing and wrinkled pages, musty and worn from years of use. Mike had watched him with a large smile his hand resting on the small of

Stan’s back. They had finished at the library and Mike had kissed him softly as a goodbye promising to see him the next day. Stan had started on his way to Richie’s with a big smile and his heart glittering happily ready to tell Richie about his date. 

He smiled a little as he turned onto Richie’s street seeing his awful truck on the street. He carefully propped his bike up on the stand climbing up the porch steps. He opened the door and toed off his shoes setting them by the door. He went to round the corner into the living room ready to call for Richie when he spotted his friend. He went to greet Richie and stopped short when he heard a whimper. 

Ready to help Richie Stan went to take a step before he realized exactly what he was staring at, as it wasn’t _ just _ Richie. There in the middle of the living room with controllers to the side of them were Richie and Eddie tangled on the floor. Eddie was sprawled out on the floor, one of Richie’s hands held both of his firmly above his head the other was up underneath Eddie’s shirt pushing the fabric up. Their lips met in messy and desperate kisses Eddie’s back was arched beautifully pressing his chest into Richie’s teasing touches. Richie was straddling Eddie and Stan flushed red as Eddie rolled his hips up against Richie whining softly at the friction while Richie moaned low in his throat hand tightening where it was currently holding Eddie’s hip. 

Turning on his heel Stan rushed to the front room slipping on his shoes before slipping outside. He let the door close a bit more forcefully than necessary not appreciating the show the two boys had put on. He would definitely get Richie back for this someday. With a roll of his eyes he couldn’t help but smile now understanding Bill and Henry’s odd behavior. He just hoped they planned on scaring everyone not just the three who had been victim to their friends sense of humor. 

As he made his way to Mike’s house he thought about everything and it all made more sense now. How touchy they were, how often Richie was staring at Eddie, the hearts in Richie’s notebook, and the feeling of being replaced. Stan knew now that he wasn’t replaced in Richie’s life just as he hadn’t used Mike to replace Richie. He was happy for his friends but cursed them as he rode quickly. 

Mike was naturally the next to find out, after hearing it from Stanley first. When Stan had marched into his house with a huff and a frown on his face Mike had assumed he did something wrong. His brows furrowed as he looked his boyfriend over fumbling with how he could have upset Stan already. They had parted from their date not too long ago and it had ended with a kiss. He opened his mouth to ask before Stan raised a hand silencing him. 

“I just went to Richie’s to hang out with him and they are on the floor making out ready to practically have _ sex _!” He whined sitting down in Mike’s desk chair with a huff as well. 

Mike chuckled and shook his head with a shrug. “Well at least we can be happy they’re together right?” He was relieved it hadn't been him this time to upset Stan. 

Stan gave him a withering look to which Mike held up his hands in surrender. “C’mere, we can at least pick up. Where we left off before you had to leave.” Mike offered. 

Stan tried to hide his smile as he got off the chair making his way to Mike. As he stood in front of the other boy he blushed biting his lip. Mike reached out grabbing Stan’s hands pulling him in gently with a soft and encouraging smile. Carefully Stan situated himself in Mike’s lap straddling him, and Mike’s hand slid up his thighs skimming over his plush ass before settling on his hips. Stan settled down wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck and shoulders kissing him shyly, just a soft meeting of lips before he pulled back shyly. Mike smiled chasing his lips meeting in another innocent kiss, then another, and another, and another until finally one of Stan’s hands slid up to Mike’s hair scratching gently at the coarse and curly hair; he met Mike’s lips and closed his eyes as he parted his lips gently running his tongue along the seam of Mike’s lips who opened easily. His large right hand left Stanley’s hip moving to smooth over Stan’s thigh groaning as he felt the smaller boy grind down onto Mike’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this is so much fun to write and more to come soon! Comment and Kudos always appreciated !


	4. Mike Hanlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice short and fluffy. I’ve been trying to stick to making out because I have an idea for the last one that I don’t wanna ruin.

The next morning found Mike rolling out of bed and stumbling into the shower leaving Stan safely sleeping in his bed for the last hour or so he had to sleep. He showered quickly before disappearing downstairs to do his chores, as he was busy Stan also woke up and got ready. As soon as Mike had his chores done and keys Stan was following him out of the door to his old beat up car. The ride to Stan’s was quiet between the two of them both enjoying the chilly morning. As they rolled into the driveway Mike shut off his car turning to Stanley. “I’ll see you at later alright?” He asked pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Stan nodded smiling at Mike before he slipped out of the car. Mike smiled softly before waving as he pulled away and drove over to the library. He was supposed to meet Richie early this morning for planning a surprise for Stan. The tall mass of black clothing stood leaning against the wall nodding to the beat of some unknown song. Mike was about to call out to Richie when a bundle of baby blue sweater clad Eddie crashed into him with a hug. Mike’s footsteps faltered curious to see if Stan was right, after all he didn’t doubt Stan would lie but he wouldn’t put it past Richie to pull a prank on Stan. This time however Richie didn’t _ know _he was here yet so he had no reason to put on a show. He had begun to suspect something was going on between the two of them but he didn’t have any ground to stand on. Richie had always been very touchy with Eddie and now was no different. Except that the touches seem softer now and lingered longer. He watched in awe as Eddie leaned up on his toes wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck meeting Richie’s lips in a happy and desperate kiss. Richie wrapped one arm around Eddie’s waist smiling into the kiss. He flicked the cigarette to the side his other hand tangling into Eddie’s hair. His arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist pulling the smaller boy into him. One of Eddie’s hands was tangled in Richie’s curls the other was cupping Richie’s jaw gently as their lips moved together. 

“I missed you.” Eddie mumbled into the kiss. 

“Not nearly as much as I missed you baby.” Richie said back softly pulling Eddie into another kiss. 

Mike gaped at the two in absolute shock as Eddie kept kissing Richie even though he had just been smoking a cigarette. His fingers tangled in Richie’s curls one leg bending up in a slightly cliché manner. Their lips chased each other sweet little pecks quickly going back to deep kisses with tongue and teeth and passion. They broke apart for a moment before they both pulled away. Eddie took a step back and Mike expected them to turn to head in the direction of his house instead Richie took off his massive coat laying it on the ground as he sat with his back against the wall. Eddie smiled and straddled Richie’s lap settling his arms around Richie’s shoulders once more. Their lips met again and Richie’s hands wandered across Eddie’s waist down to his jeans fingers ghosting over the plump firm flesh of Eddie’s ass. 

Shaking his head Mike walked forward hovering over the two with a soft chuckle. They separated for a moment Eddie blushing softly as he tucked his face into Richie’s neck, the taller man looked at Mike with a smile. His lips were red and slightly swollen from kissing Eddie and it made Mike roll his eyes. 

“We can hang out later Richie. Just promise me you’re going to traumatize more than just Bill.” 

“I’d say Stan was pretty mortified.” Richie chuckled. 

Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head leaning down to pat Richie on the shoulder. “Well congratulations.” He said simply making his way back to his truck. 

“I told you it would work.” Richie whispered pressing a kiss to Eddie’s neck. 

“Yeah whatever.” Eddie watched Mike until he was back to his truck and turned to Richie pulling him into a kiss. Richie smiled deciding that making out with Eddie was much more satisfying. Hey 


	5. Ben Hanscom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is running late to help Eddie, it doesn’t matter though because Richie already messed up those plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a lot longer than the others. I don’t know what happened but after the fic is complete I will lengthen the other chapters.

Ben has been a complete accident, what Richie and Eddie had planned had been _ much _ more innocent for him. Looking back on it now Eddie laughed but in the moment he had felt so bad for what happened as none of the Losers had actually _ seen _ anything...until Ben. Okay so Bill had seen Eddie’s back and chest but he hadn’t actually seen Richie _ going inside _of Eddie. 

Eddie didn’t even think about Ben, he and Richie had gotten into a fight and the taller man had stormed out to go spend time with Stan and Mike to blow off steam. Eddie had gone to bed ready to get up with Ben to surprise Richie for his upcoming birthday. He had woken up maybe a few hours later to Richie climbing into their bed smelling faintly of weed whispering about he was sorry into Eddie’s skin. His plans with Ben had been forgotten as Eddie spent the next two hours being worked under Richie’s dutiful hands and deliciously hard cock. Now it was morning and Eddie was wrapped in post sex bliss and weed. 

* * * * 

Eddie shivered as the brisk morning air coaxed his nipples into hard peaks pulling the duvet closer to himself, Richie’s arm was draped around his waist squeezing gently every so often, a joint hung lazily from his lips smoke curling over his shoulder as he smiled at Eddie. A bright blush dotted the otherwise pale skin with color, alongside his _ adorable _ freckles of course making something _ lustful _ and _ urgent _ stir in his loins. His hand moved from the nice grip it had on Eddie’s hip moving instead to the plump flesh of his ass palming the flesh under his large hands, this action made Eddie squirm with want as Richie _ knew _ the size difference between them _ did _things to Eddie. 

“You look so pretty baby.”

Eddie but his lip at the nickname eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he savored the full body shiver he experienced from it before turning to Richie once more. He leaned in so their lips were practically on top of each other, “Thank you.” He whispered before letting their lips meet. 

Richie groaned letting the joint fall from his fingers to the ashtray quickly going out as Eddie climbed further into Richie’s lap deepening the kiss. He knew later they would end up fucking after he and Richie teased Ben but sitting out here with Richie on the balcony in the living room with the sun just beginning to warm his skin he _ wanted _ Richie. His dark mess of curls crowned his face and his lips, kissable plump lips, were curved in a sultry smirk. In their older age Richie had filled out more and toned up and Eddie _ liked _ it _ very much. _His fingers traced down Richie’s pecks ghosting over his nipple, which was just as hard as Eddie’s, which made Richie tense with sensitivity before his fingered kept going his first two fingers hooking into Richie’s boxers pulling the waistband back before letting it snap back against Richie. 

Richie’s hands had been switching between squeezing the plump cheeks between his hands and sliding over Eddie’s thighs enjoying him squirming in his lap and the labored breathing as Eddie’s arousal began to climb. He shivered once more and noticed the duvet had looked at the base of Richie’s chair, the shiver was from being cold but also of lust and want. Biting his lip glancing at Richie he toyed with the waistband once more before cupping Richie’s hardening cock through his thin boxers. “Can we take this inside?” 

Richie groaned softly as Eddie’s hand made contact with the front of his boxers making his cock twitch in interest. He let his head lean back for a moment and took in the sky lighter than he expected but overcast with grey clouds making it hard to tell _ exactly what time it was _ and he was pleasantly high from the joint and the sexy little minx in his lap looking at him with _ fuck me _eyes and his hand just about in his boxers that he didn’t care. He scooped Eddie up the smaller man squealing with happiness before wrapping his legs around Richie with a gasp arms tightening around his shoulders as he was carried into the living room, he rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder watching as Richie maneuvered the two of them onto the couch. As soon as Richie’s body hit the couch Eddie’s lips were on his, the arms that had settled around his neck now moving one to his hair to tangle in the curly strands pulling him closer while he other flattened against Richie’s chest. 

Eddie enjoyed the groan that escaped Richie’s lips as he did so the noise being lost partially into their kissing, his hips rolled down to Richie’s the thin material of their boxers the only thing keeping them apart. Eddie noticed and broke the kiss sliding off of Richie’s lap to discard his boxers, as Richie’s own fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers Eddie sank onto his knees in front of the couch helping Richie out of his boxers before he moaned softly seeing Richie’s cock hard and leaking, when Eddie’s hand wrapped around his dick Richie cursed softly watching as his dick twitched in Eddie’s hand from the strain of not being touched until now. A moist pink tongue darted across Eddie’s lips moistening them before he leaned in and licked across the head big brown eyes trained on Richie, who in turn took laced his fingers into the soft hair and moaned watching as licks turned to the head being sucked gently, followed by him taking each thick inch down his throat all in one slow steady motion, the torturous slow slide of Eddie’s warm and wet mouth against his dick made his hips want to jerk upwards but he restrained himself with deep breaths. Soon Eddie’s nose was buried in the thick coarse hair at the base of Richie’s cock surrounded by the heavy thick scent of _ Richie _ and _ lust _making him moan around the thick cock in his mouth. His eyes fluttered for a moment before he pulled back one hand coming to Richie’s right thigh to grip onto the flesh as he moved the other splayed out across Richie’s hip his index and thumb carefully holding the base of Richie’s clock for him as he moved his head up and down keeping eye contact for as long as possible as he moved down. 

Red, swollen, and wet lips parted in a moan as Richie watched Eddie sucking his dick with wide eager eyes and spit beginning to drip down his chin, by all accounts it should be disgusting but it just made Richie harder as he used the grip in Eddie’s hair to help guide his mouth along his cock. The smaller man pushed his head down once more taking the entire length of Richie down his throat once more, the hand in his hair tightened as he did so with a slight jerk of his hips from the sudden change. 

“Fuck Eds, you’re so fucking good at that.” Richie moaned above him, he used his grip on his hair to pull him off of his cock. 

As he did so Eddie gasped his chest heaving with each breath his cheeks flushed a dark red and his lips were shiny with spit and pre-cum making Richie’s cock twitch before he leaned down exchanging a searing kiss with Eddie wasting no time in slipping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. The hands that had settled on his thigh and hip moved to the messy curls as he savored the kiss before Richie broke it once more meeting Eddie’s slightly desperate eyes. Looking at Eddie on his knees still, head tilted back due to Richie’s grip in his hair, his nipples still stiff from the cold outside and the pleasure, his chest no longer heaving with the effort to get in as much air as he could Richie felt an insistent _ urge _ to make Eddie _ squeal _with pleasure. 

“I want you to get on your hands and knees on the couch. I want you facing towards the wall, like if you were going to ride me.” Richie hummed letting his fingers loosen and fall from the soft hair he had been gripping moving away from the couch for Eddie to do as he was told. 

Richie noticed how his dick had jerked in excitement when he said ‘ride me’ and kept that in mind as he snatched a pillow off of the couch and tossed it on the floor before kneeling on it. Eddie was straddling the couch his hands gripping the back as his legs were spread over two cushions, his back was slightly arched pushing out his ass invitingly, from where he kneeled Richie could also see Eddie’s dick, flushed dark with arousal and wet with pre-cum between his legs. With a smirk Richie’s hands started at Eddie’s thighs towards his knees squeezing before he slid his hands up tracing over the skin teasingly, Eddie’s breathing picked up in anticipation as his hands moved closer to where he wanted them. 

“Richie _ please. _” He begged softly his cheeks flushing a beautiful rosy shade. 

“Please what baby?” He asked as his hands came to the top of Eddie’s ass squeezing the cheeks in his hands with a soft groan, he couldn’t wait to be buried inside of his boy but first came the teasing. 

“I want you to…” the rest of his sentence was too quiet for Richie to hear, but he knew what Eddie had asked. 

“Want me to...spank you?” Richie asked raising his hand slightly. 

“No! I want you to...to…” The red intensified. 

“Want me to...finger you?” 

“No well yes but I want your tongue first! Please Richie!” 

With a satisfied smirk Richie spread his cheeks and leaned in licking once over his hole before pulling back. “Like that baby? Or do you want more?” 

A noise between a whine and a growl clawed its way out of Eddie’s throat as he wiggled in place. “Richie! Come on! You know I want more, stop teasing-“ the rest turned into a soft moan as Richie dove in once more licking over the flesh twice before settling there circling his tongue around his hole. 

Eddie moaned and pushed back against Richie’s face gripping the couch in his hands. He whined high in his throat as the tip of his tongue dipped in teasingly before switching to dipping down to press his tongue to the skin just after Eddie’s balls all the way up to his hole to gently dip in his tongue. The slow teasing build up was killing Eddie but also made him want it that much more which was Richie’s goal. One of his hands fondled his balls rolling them in his hand as the other gripped his hip steadily helping to keep him still. Eddie’s hand moved from the couch to grab his cock gasping as Richie’s hand moved from his hip to gripping his wrist guiding him away from his dick and back to the couch. 

“I don’t think so.” His _ voice, _which was rough and wrecked with arousal, was enough to make Eddie moan and nod in obedience gripping the couch harder. 

Richie nodded to himself in satisfaction before he got an idea that he decided would be perfect for the situation, enough to humiliate Eddie just a little but hot enough to outweigh the consequences. “ I want you to turn so you can be face down ass up. Got it?” 

Eddie nodded frantically and moved on the couch his chest heaving once again this time from excitement. Richie moaned at his eagerness reaching down to give his dick a few quick strokes before he got on the couch on his knees positioning Eddie’s hands to hold his cheeks apart for him which kept his hands free. He stood again telling Eddie to stay for a moment as he moved to their bedroom grabbing lube and returning, Eddie stayed on the couch his face flushed red from the exposing position Richie had left him in and was saying a thank you prayer to whoever that their curtains were closed today. As Richie returned he watched him with dark eyes lust causing the color to almost vanish from Eddie’s hungry eyes, Richie groaned softly before hurriedly getting behind Eddie before he busted just at the sight of him. 

Eddie was a wet dream to Richie at all times: in the morning when his voice was rough and his body was pliant and sleepy, when he had woken up and was slowly returning to the spit fire of a man Richie loved and sassed Richie back, when he got ready for work and looked good enough to eat, and every moment there after. Even when they argued Richie found it hard not to just pin Eddie to the nearest wall and make him fall apart because he was _ sexy _ and Richie was _ into it. _ He settled behind Eddie uncapping the -strawberry- lube with a soft click letting it drip from the bottle to Eddie’s skin who jumped at the sudden cool liquid and bit his lip in anticipation. It was only a few drops for now the bottle being capped and set on the table before Richie used his middle finger to smear the lube across Eddie’s hole gently dipping the tip of his finger inside before pulling away and grabbing Eddie’s thighs as he buried his face between his cheeks once more darting his tongue out across the hole with gentle strokes before he began to push his tongue inside. Eddie moaned as he did so his toes curling in excitement teeth sinking into his lip as he blushed. He kept his hands on his asscheeks and blushed as he realized how spread he was for Richie and he didn’t even mean his ass. His thoughts got lost as he took in the pleasure of Richie who gently nipped at the rim and pushed his tongue in deeper one hand gripping tightly to his thigh the other reaching for the lube. He let go of Eddie’s thigh and drizzled more onto his fingers spreading it and letting his body warm it before he brought his middle finger up to join his tongue easing his finger in as he pulled his tongue out. Eddie moaned at the sensation feeling the more firm and blunt feeling of Richie’s finger before he felt his tongue circle around his rim one more time before he pulled back and pumped his finger in and out of Eddie watching as his back arched even further as Richie’s _ long _fingers pushed inside of him more lube dripping down his skin making him whine softly his hips rolling with Richie’s movements his face a bright crimson. 

“You look so fucking good like this Eds. Like a fucking dream. I can’t get enough of you.” Richie moaned as he took in Eddie one more. “You’re just so _ sexy. _ ” He punctuated the word with a press forward of his fingers pursuing against _ that _spot making Eddie moan. 

Richie was now three fingers in spreading them gently as he continued to push in and out hitting Eddie’s prostate every so often pressing soft kisses into his skin in between showering the smaller man with compliments that made his skin flush a pretty pinkish red. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock making sure it was nice and slick before he tapped Eddie’s ass twice and hummed softly in thought. “Baby I want you to start by riding me. Do a good enough job and I’ll fuck you nice and hard alright baby?” 

Eddie had let his hands drop as soon as Richie tapped his ass and carefully sat up rolling his shoulder and neck before peering at Richie over his shoulder his eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Yes. I’ll do a good job I promise Richie.” 

“Oh I know you will baby.” Richie groaned before they both moved Richie sitting in the middle of the couch with Eddie scrambling into his lap eagerly lifting himself up to press the blunt head of Richie’s cock against his hole. 

That was _ one _ thing that Eddie had been secretly, it was absolutely _ not _ a secret to Richie, pleased to learn was true, Richie’s dick really was big. Not only was he a good size thickness that made Eddie’s jaw ache when he gave Richie a really good blow job but a length that took time after time of choking and tears to get it completely down his throat and he felt like he was spread _ so _far when he and Richie had finally had sex. It had been slow moving and even when Richie was fully inside they had to wait for Eddie to feel like he could breathe again before he let Richie continue. 

Ben cursed as he rolled out of bed frantically looking around his room for something _ anything _that was clean to change into. He groaned and scrambled downstairs to his laundry and yanked a t shirt and jeans out of the dryer pulling them on hurriedly. He looked down and shrugged as he took in the old and faded t shirt and faded jeans before finding some socks shoving his feet into them. As he ran back to his room, Beverly called out to him. 

“Ben what’s got you in such a hurry?” She asked quirking a brow at him.

“I promised Eddie I’d go over to his and Richie’s to go over his plan to surprise Richie and I’m late I overslept. He’s gonna be so mad at me.” Ben shouted back grabbing a jacket before shoving his notebooks and pencils into his bag with a huff. 

“Would you relax I’m sure it’s fine I’ll bet Richie is over there anyway.” She shook her head at him with a smile. 

“No Eddie told me they got in a bit of a fight.” Ben said slowing down finally as he was mostly ready. 

“Oh no. I hope they’ll be okay.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Ben shrugged. “Anyway I’m gonna ride over.” 

“You know we have a car?” 

“I need the exercise Bev. I didn’t lose weight by sitting around.” He gave her a gentle smile and a kiss before he left. 

She waved from the doorway her white lacy nightgown clinging to her body in an inviting way, if Ben hadn’t overslept he might have taken some time to admire her. He faltered for a moment before he shook his head clearing his thoughts of Beverly naked and instead settled his head phones over his ears taking off towards Eddie and Richie’s. 

Eddie rubbed the head of Richie’s dick against his hole biting his lip as he watched Richie. The other man sat back against the couch with a lazy grin, his large hands splayed out against Eddie’s hips as he waited for the smaller man to set his pace and fuck himself on his dick. He swallowed heavily and wet his lips as he felt the head of his dick slipped into the tight warm heat of Eddie’s ass and gripped his hips harder as he forced himself to wait for Eddie. Eddie whined as he took it inch by inch feeling that familiar burn of stretching around Richie’s dick, the further down he got the further open Richie’s mouth hung open and his head fell back against the back of the couch savoring the feeling of being inside Eddie. Once he was fully seated in Richie’s lap he whimpered softly feeling so open and full at the same time, there was a pleasant feeling of constant pleasure brewing in his stomach as he rolled his hips grinding down against his prostate. Richie allowed it only because for one it was insanely hot to watch but also to let Eddie adjust. 

Finally Eddie settles his hands in Richie shoulders and moved up just a little before quickly rocking his hips down with a moan, he did this a few more times before Richie gently smacked his ass cheek and Eddie blushed and bit his lip before fully lifting himself so only the tip and maybe an inch or so was left inside him before rocking back down moaning at the slide of Richie inside me and the jab at his prostate that sent pleasure through his body. Whining softly he leaned in and slotted his lips with Richie who groaned into the kiss and grabbed Eddie’s cheeks in his hands as they kisses helping to more Eddie along his cock making the boy whine and moan into his mouth making their kissing turn more into just breathing against each other’s mouths both enjoying the position they were in too much to put proper effort into kissing. They kept on like that Eddie bucking his hips against Richie as said man used his hands to move Eddie in a smooth rolling motion up and down his cock. The sound of skin meeting skin, heavy breathing, soft moans, deep groans, and the occasional slap to Eddie’s ass filled the living room, their eyes were closed as their foreheads rested against each other. Richie noticed as Eddie started to lose his steam his thoughts beginning to burn as he whined trying to fuck himself on Richie still. 

The sight alone had Richie grabbing Eddie’s ass _ hard _ as he grounded himself before spreading his legs firmly planting his feet on the ground moving his hands to Eddie’s hips before he thrust upwards making Eddie jolt in his lap with a loud moan. “ _ Richie!” _

Richie’s head fell back against the couch once more as he focused on sliding Eddie up and down his cock while thrusting up into his body moaning as Eddie gripped his shoulders his eyes closed as he cried out on Richie’s dick the sound of skin slapping skin louder now along with Eddie’s voice that broke occasionally as he was fucked into whining and writhing in Richie’s lap. 

Ben discarded his bike on the front yard and hurried up the steps opening the door, he looked up and was about to take his headphones off when he paled and wished he had stayed home now, he was frozen for a moment stuck watching Eddie bouncing in Richie’s lap with Richie’s hands on his hips and Ben's eyes widened as he realized that _ was Richie’s fucking dick _ and he quickly turned springform out of the house tanking the door shut. He groaned as he got on his bike and peeled away from their house ripping off his head phones _ New Kids On The Block _now forever ruined for him. 

Eddie and Richie were both being too loud to notice Ben’s entrance but both stopped for a moment at the sound of the door slamming. Eddie turned to Richie biting his lip as he stared back with a blush high on his cheeks. “What was that?” Richie murmured softly. 

“I don’t know but I don’t hear anything now so…”

Richie smirked and snapped his hips up into Eddie with a satisfied moan. He went to move again before he stopped as Eddie sat up and gasped. 

“Ben!” 

“Uhm wrong name Eds.” 

“No no Richie that was Ben! He was supposed to come over today!” 

Richie was about to laugh before he noticed Eddie’s dick twitch as he spoke. He paused and looked up at Edie through his lashes, “Eddie does it _ turn you on _ that we got caught?” 

Eddie blushed and refused to meet Richie’s prying eyes as he bit his lips turning away. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Richie started to move once more as he spoke picking up his pace as he did so. “I think you liked it. I think it turns you on that Ben might have seen you spread out on my dick whining for more. Doesn’t it?” 

Eddie blushed nodding as he moved with new found strength after that fucking himself sloppily on Richie’s cock as he chased his orgasm. “Yes yes yes yes I do.” He cried out grinding his hips down for a moment crying out at the wonderful sensation before Richie wrapped a large hand around Eddie’s cock and jerked him in time with Eddie’s movements taking the smaller man cry out back arching as he came riding out his orgasm. Richie groaned as he fucked up into Eddie three more times before he came his dick jerking inside Eddie as he did so holding his hips firmly. 

They sat for a moment to catch their breath before Richie carefully helped Eddie off of his dick and onto the couch with a satisfied smile. “I guess that makes it five.” He said with a laugh. 

“Oh _ fuck you.” _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed sorry for any mistakes. I’ll probably be fixing them soon.


	6. Beverly Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Richie and Eddie’s four year anniversary so they decided to give up the game for the night. Beverly Marsh however is determined to find out just what the other Losers know that she doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment ! Just two more chapters! I’m so excited!

Beverly was suspicious of the other Losers, there was something going on that she didn’t know about and she  knew it. Whenever they all hung out it was like there was some secret between them, Ben couldn’t even be around everyone without blushing anymore. At first she had assumed it was something  she  had done, she frantically ran to the bathroom checking over her hair and make up. Finding no obvious flaws she checked her outfit and once again couldn’t find anything wrong. With a small frown she returned to the group and let it go. Now she had Ben alone and she was going to get some answers. 

He was laying on her bed reading a book, he had ditched his shirt in the summer heat, his stomach has slimmed down nicely and there was the beginnings of muscles forming there. Her eyes wandered down his torso to where his shorts were hanging low on his hips. It was perfect, she slipped into her bathroom for a moment once more to check over her outfit. She was wearing a red see through nightgown, her breasts-that were full and perky with youth-looked beautiful under the see through red fabric. She wore a red lace thong underneath that enhanced her hips and butt nicely. She had white thigh high socks on as well, they made her pale skin pop more against the stark red that was in her hair and lips. She was wearing a soft red shade to her lips and black lined her eyes beautifully. 

She carried herself into the room with confident strides standing next to her bed settling her hands on her hips. She cleared her throat first, she wanted him slightly distracted while she interrogated him, posing slightly with a coy smile. Ben finished his sentace before sliding his book mark in and closing the book, his eyes flicked to Beverly and he paused. Her smirk curled just a little more in victory as she watched his eyes fart over her skin, his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed heavily and his hands clenched slightly as he sat up and faced her. He forced his eyes to meet hers and there was a pink tint to his cheeks now that was beginning to spread as he tried not to look at her body again. 

“Yes Beverly?” His usually sweet voice was a little strained as he gave her a tight smile. 

“Ben,” She began leaning forward as she spoke watching Ben’s eyes dip for a moment lingering before snapping back to hers, “what’s going on between you and the other Losers?” 

Bens face flushed a deep red and he turned away breathing heavily as he swallowed desperately feeling trapped. Beverly smirked and stepped forward into his space, she settled her hand on his shoulder and used the other to cup his jaw guiding his face back to hers. He met her eyes and they were wide, begging her to let it go. Now Beverly  couldn’t  let it go and was  much  more interested now than before. 

“Nothing.” 

“You’re lying.” 

Before he could reply to her Beverly was leaning in and kissing him, her eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed the kiss even if it was partially distraction. Ben returned the kiss eagerly letting his hands finally move to touch Beverly, one began at her knee and skimmed over her thigh before gripping her asscheeks firmly in his hand, the other was spread over her stomach his thumb rubbing back and forth over the waistband if the thong. Beverly gasped into the kiss and Ben took the opportunity to deepen the kiss sliding his tongue along hers, gently sliding across her teeth before retreating to tease hers again. Beverly whimpered softly and cursed internally deciding she needed to turn the tables again in her favor. She broke the kiss to both of thier disappointment before moving his hands off of her pressing a hand firmly against his chest. He leaned back willingly and she took the opportunity to climb into his lap, hands braces against his shoulders she ground her hips down against his making his groan softly. She was warm against him and her skin was soft, she was beautiful in her outfit and he was weak for when Beverly took the reins. 

He placed one of his hands on her lower back as he slid further back on the bed pulling her with him. Her bed was against the wall and he moved until his back was braced against the wall and she was straddling his lap. She kneaded the muscles by his back and bit her lip looking at him through her lashes a sweet innocent smile on her face. 

“Ben you  will  tell me what’s going on.”

In lieu of an answer Ben used his free hand to cradle the back of her skull by her ear and he pulled her into another kiss moving the hand from her lower back to skim across her stomach to her breasts underneath the fabric of her outfit. He cupped her breast gently using his thumb to tease her nipple to hardness, she was lost in the kiss and moaned softly at the pleasant sensation. He teased the other into hardness as well breaking the kiss to press them along her jaw to her neck. Her hands had continued to massage him moving across his shoulders, when she reached his arms she squeezed gently gasping softly as the kisses sent shivers down her spine. His other hand had been steadily working down her stomach to the top of her panties dipping below the waistband. He cupped his hand against her sex feeling the warm wet heat of her against his palm, he groaned softly at the sensation excited to get inside of her. 

“I can’t.” He responded finally his lips hovering over her collarbone. 

He pressed a kiss there his hand pushing the fabric of her nightgown to pool at her chest moving his lips to her nipples. She gasped softly as he held the nightgown with his hand and circled his tongue around her nipple with the other. One of her hands moved and her fingers laced into his hair pulling him closer as she bit her lip. The hand that was in her panties moved his middle and ring finger teasing between the slick folds circling her clit on every upward stroke. She rolled her hips with his hand giving a faint little jerk against him every time he did, she would pull his hair a little as well soft sounds leaving her lips. 

“Yes you  can .” She stressed bearing down as Bens fingers slipped past her opening making them slide inside of her instead. 

She moaned in satisfaction and rolled her hips on her fingers, he swore softly curling his fingers inside of her spreading them apart slowly spreading her open. She whined and tilted his head back to kiss him greedily tongue quickly sliding against his in a sweet teasing manner. Ben groaned softly and worked his fingers with her hips letting the nightgown fall again as he cupped her jaw. She broke the kiss and panties for a moment grinding her hips down in small circles enjoying the pleasant tingling building in her belly and the wonderful feeling of Ben's fingers pressing hot and persistent against her spot. She bit her lip and got lost in the sensation for a moment chasing the feeling, it kept growing the further she chased like it couldn’t be extinguished and Beverly began to ache for Ben’s cock in place of his skilled fingers. He curled and thrust his fingers into her helping her to chase the feeling, little moans and soft curses were muttered under her breath filling the small space of her bedroom, it was attractive the way her breasts bounced with each movement chest rising and falling with each pant. Her grip was weak in his hair her mind and body too focused on chasing that delicious hot pleasure guiding inside of her. 

Suddenly Beverly straightened and lifted her hips letting Ben’s fingers slide out of her easily, her underwear was skill askew but she paid it no mind as she slid down the length of his body laying on her stomach between his legs. He opened his eyes after a moment and swallowed as she freed his cock from the confines of his underwear and shorts pumping the flesh with a wicked flint in her eyes. In a quick motion she leaned in and swiped her tongue along the head gathering the pre-cum that had begun to leak out swallowing before she leaned in again and sucked the fat head of his dick into her mouth. Her red lips were stretched sinfully around him and her wide eyes were staring at him with a hint of innocence that made him groan softly threading his fingers into her red hair. Her pale skin made her freckles stand out as did her hair and it made Ben weak with desire to see her like this. She had moved forward taking him in an inch at a time until all of his cock was buried in her throat and she was breathing in his musky scent. He rolled his hips and swore softly before helping guide her head along his cock, it was wet and sloppy the sounds only serving to further harden his cock. Her tongue moved along the underside, her cheeks were hollow only the swell of his cock pressing them out a bit in the center. One hand rolled his balls while the other was wrapped around the base splayed out against his public bone. 

“We all found out separately. So will you.” He said softly holding her still as he rolled his hips up shallowly fucking his face. 

Beverly’s eyebrows furrowed but she was trapped with her mouth full of cock. Ben rolled his hips a few more times before he let her go, she pulled off his cock gasping a few greedy lungfuls of air pumping the slick flesh as she did so. 

“Found out? Separately? Tell me!” 

Ben rolled his eyes with a soft grin, as she sat up looking at him withdrew determined eyes. He carefully maneuvered himself onto his knees and moved Beverly onto her back. She prostrated softly but he overpowered her easily, he leaned over her and pressed a deep kiss to her lips grabbing her wrists pinning them up above her head. 

“You’ll find out.” He said simply before kissing her once more. 

Eddie smiled brightly at Maggie as she opened the door, he adjusted the bag he had on his shoulder and cleared his throat before addressing her polite as usual. 

“Good evening Mrs. Tozier. Can I spend the night with Richie?” 

Maggie was holding a glass of red wine in her hand but there wasn’t a lipstick print meaning she hadn’t started yet. She gave a soft smile to Eddie, since he and Richie had been dating she had been softer on Richie and laid off drinking as much, before nodding and stepping aside. She was dressed in a loose pajama shirt and a pair of soft cotton pants. They looked soft and her hair was in a messy bun atop her head. For once in a long time she looked relaxed and it made Eddie smile.

“Sure dear he’s upstairs.” She said with an absent wave of her hand.

She stepped aside and let him inside disappearing to the living room. He toed off his shoes and headed upstairs waving to Wentworth as he passed him, and he smiled as he opened the door to Richie’s room. His boyfriend was lounging on his bed in a nice black button down and a pair of nice jeans reading a comic. There were candles on the bedside table and he had actually plugged in the string lights Eddie had begged him to get. He looked up as Eddie entered the room and broke into a huge grin tossing the comic to the foot of the bed. Eddie rolled his eyes and locked the door closing it with a soft click, his bag dropped to the floor with a soft thump as he made his way over to his boyfriend. 

Richie sat up so his legs were hanging off of the edge of the bed and pulled Eddie between kid legs as he stepped closer. Eddie smiled shyly back at Richie batting his eyelashes at him as he leaned in for a kiss. Richie’s large hand cupped his jaw carefully pulling him in deeper for the kiss the other settling around his waist. Riddles own hands settled on Richie’s shoulder, there was a faint blush beginning to coat his cheeks as they kissed. Richie broke the kiss moments later looking at Eddie with a soft smile. 

“Happy Anniversary baby.” Richie whispered against his lips, he pressed a few quick kisses there before properly pulling back to look at Eddie. 

“Four years.” Eddie hummed back at him with a soft smile.

Richie leaned over and pressed play on his stereo leaning down to press his forehead against Eddie’s. His arms wrapped around his shoulders gently swaying around the room with Eddie as the music filtered through the room. The smaller man giggled softly pressing a kiss to Richie’s lips as they began to spin through the room. Richie’s hand settled on his lower back while the other grabbed one of Eddie’s hands twining their fingers together. They danced sweetly together giving each other soft pecks every now and then. 

“I can’t believe you have kept me around for so many years already.” Eddie whispered meeting Richie’s wide brown eyes. 

“I’m just getting started baby. Besides you know it’s my sense of humor that keeps you around.” Richie hummed pulling him closer. “That and me fucking your mom has a big part to do with it.”

“Richie!” Eddie groaned softly resting his head against his chest. “Seriously? On our anniversary?” 

“Well of course my dear Eddie. It’s only  our  fourth anniversary, your mom and I have had 12 years of hot passionate-“ 

“Richie.” Eddie said softly. 

The taller man stopped with a soft smile on his face holding him gently. Eddie looked at him with wide eyes and pouty lips and Richie kissed him deeply stroking his jaw with his thumb as he did so. Eddie kept him close kissing him deeply, his hands settled on Richie’s chest as they kissed and he reached up on his toes to slide one hand into Richie’s thick hair. He groaned appreciatively and leaned into the kiss hands sliding down to squeeze Eddie’s plump asscheeks. 

“I love you Eddie.” Richie hummed softly pressing closer to the smaller man-they wet practically glued together already so they wasn’t much space left but Richie made sure to close the small gap still-he looked into his eyes with a seriousness Eddie had only seen a few times. 

It made his heart thunder in his chest as he stared at Richie, he fell a little more in love with Richie everyday and Eddie didn’t think that feeing would ever stop. “I love you too Rich. With all my heart.” 

Richie pulled back a bit and spun them around with a soft smile, the music had continued to play in the background the speakers letting various artists croon about love. The room was soft with the glow of the string lights and Eddie felt so special to Richie then. They had put a pause on their revealing to the Losers wondering just how they should show Beverly. As the song they were dancing to faded to its last notes Richie grabbed a lighter from his pocket to light the candles with a wink. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the opportunity to walk over to his bag he opened it and pulled out two small packages that were wrapped neatly inside. When he turned to face Richie once more the other man was holding two packages as well. 

“Twining.” Richie joked, his eyes darted around the room like his was nervous and Eddie hit his lip watching him. “You first.” Richie said placing his gifts for Eddie on his bed. 

The smaller man took a few steps forward thrusting then out towards Richie. “It’s just something I saw and though you would like it. Just whatever.” Eddie said looking away. 

Richie grabbed them from him and smiled before tearing the paper off of the first one. It was a small box, when he opened it there was a pair of glasses inside. Richie snorted before he faltered realizing just what  kind  of glasses they were. 

“Eds you can’t be serious. I can’t accept this.” 

Eddie huffed and stared Richie down with his arms crossed. He scrunched his nose as he stared him down lips turned down in a frown. Richie’s glasses were broken there was tape desperately trying to hold them together in the middle and one of the lenses had cracked horribly. “Richie you do know you could get glass  in  your  eye  right? Like being able to see is  important  and having broken glasses mean you are just making your eyes  worse.  Do you know how many people a  day  get injured because of-“ 

Richie stood and kissed Eddie deeply pulling him closer with a smile. The kiss wasn’t perfect with the slight clacking of teeth, it was off center and messy as Eddie tried to keep talking. “I love them Eds. Thank you.” 

Eddie leaned up and removed the old glasses taking the new ones from Richie. He slid them onto his face and gasped softly. The glasses were thick and in the style of Buddy Holly, Richie’s idol that made him  okay  with having huge thick glasses-him and Eddie of course-and Richie grinned back at him. He stepped away and grabbed the other gift opening it carefully. It was a new comic in pristine condition and Richie gave a soft smile. He sat down on the bed and wrung his hands nervously, he gave Eddie the gifts with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Don’t laugh at me either.” 

The first was a Barry Manilow CD-Eddie had turned beet red the first time Richie had caught him singing along-that he quietly thanked Richie for. The other was a small box, the sight of it made his head thunder in his chest and before he opened it Richie grabbed his hand staring at him with intense eyes. 

“It isn’t like a proposal or anything like that, just a promise.” He said quickly. 

Eddie opened the box and gasped softly as he looked inside, it was a plain silver band with a small rainbow of gems in the middle.

“The rainbow reminded me of those red shorts you love.” 

“You love them too you dick.”

“I love your  ass-“ 

“ Beep Beep.” 

Eddie slid the band onto his finger with a bright smile and kissed Richie deeply. “I love it.” He said softly. 

“Good I hoped you would.” He had whispered back before pulling Eddie into another kiss. 

His other hand that wasn’t pinning her hands up above her head slid down her body and back into her underwear gently teasing her clit with deft fingers. She whined softly into the kiss arching her body up against his, he groaned softly into the kiss sliding his fingers lower to slip into her opening. He curled his fingers inside of her breaking the kiss trailing them down her neck before slipping over her stomach as he slid her underwear down with one hand pulling them off of her legs and letting them drop to the floor. He let go of her hands and slid in between her legs shouldering them open with a grin. She watched him with lust filled eyes sliding his hands into the crook of her knees to part them. His breath fanned out across her slick folds and she whimpered bucking her hips forward gently. He leaned in and licked a stripe over her carefully dipping his tongue between her lips to flick over her sensitive clit. 

Beverly gasped hips twitching with pleasure, one hand moved to tease her breast underneath her nightgown rolling her nipple between her index and thumb tugging gently. The other hand reached down to lace her fingers into his hair gently tugging him closer to her. He indulged her and leaned in properly settling with his nose just shiver her clit so he could breathe. He pushed his tongue past her lips and ran it along the smooth soft flesh there, he then trailed it down to her opening and pressed it inside. She moaned high in her throat tightening her grip in his hair, since he had moved down further the tip of his nose now pressed between her lips gently teasing her clit. As he fucked his tongue in and out of her opening her gently circled his nose around her clit, she pulled him closer greedily and rolled her hips against his face crying out softly. Her hand was now gently squeezing her breast and teasing the nipple, she breathed heavily as she looked at Ben. 

His eyes were shut as he ate her out his cheeks raised in a soft smile. He had a look of determination of his face as he worked and his hands had let go of her legs-she had braced her feet against his shoulders a few moments ago-one moving beneath his hand moving beneath his tongue to press inside of her as well. She squealed softly tugging him closer swiveling his hips against him with soft little cries. He moved his lips back up to her clit spreading them apart to suck the sensitive nub into his mouth teasing it gently. She moaned louder now as he slipped another finger into her curling them against her sweet spot flicking his tongue his against her clit. 

“From  who?”  She asked, her voice was high and whiny and she was moving her hips frantically with Ben grinding down against his hips before rolling them back up into his mouth. 

Richie’s hand slid up Eddie’s stomach bunching his shirt up with his hands, he broke the kiss and yanked it off of his head. Eddie’s own fingers were busy opening the buttons of Richie’s shirt frantically pushing the fabric off of Richie’s shoulders. His skin was hot and smooth underneath his hands and he whined softly into their kissing, Richie’s hands were smoothing down his back to his pants. He hooked his fingers in Eddie’s belt loops and pulled him slightly closer deft fingers quickly moving to the front to pop open the button on Eddie’s jeans. 

“Don’t worry Eds, we have time.” Richie pitted softly in his ear. 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as Richie’s lips pressed to his jaw, the skin there was tingling with pleasure and excitement. A shiver ran through Eddie’s body as the lips pressed closer and closer to his ear. “I’ll make you moan all night.” 

With that Richie’s hand was sliding into Eddie’s boxers cupping his dick with a grin pressed against his ear. Eddie whined softly looping an arm around Richie’s shoulders pulling him closer. Richie’s arm was snug around his waist his other squeezing Eddie’s dick through his boxers teasing him. He was beginning to feel his body prickle with heat, his body lusted for Richie’s and his mind was lost in thinking of the sensations to come. The touches, the kissing, the bites, and the  orgasm.  His body was slightly limp against Richie’s who was rock solid against him, helped ground him as he pulled Richie into a desperate kiss. 

Richie moaned softly and deepened the kiss running his tongue along Eddie’s. His skin burned where Eddie touched him, he was gripping onto Richie tightly as they kissed. His nails bit into Richie’s skin and it pulled him from the distracting kiss to Eddie. His cheeks were flushed beautifully and his eyes had slipped shut to kiss him, he was holding onto Richie with firm hands and he opened his eyes looking at Richie with raw pure want. It made the fire in the pit of Richie’s belly burn hotter, he slid his hands out of the smaller man’s boxers and turned him around pushing him onto the bed. Eddie sat with a slight bounce his legs falling open, the button at the top of his jeans and the zipper was down already but the rest cling to Eddie’s thighs deliciously. 

Richie dropped to his knees-a bit eagerly but the sight made Eddie moan, he sounded almost surprised by the sound as he watched Richie-and hooked his fingers into the waistband pulling them down, his eyes darted over the flesh greedily as it was revealed. It made Eddie hot with desire, even after four years Richie still looked at him like he was the most attractive being on the planet. His pants were pooled at his ankles along with his boxers, Richie’s hands were moving up his legs now pulling him closer to the edge. He leaned in and pressed a wet kiss to the head, Eddie gasped softly and jerked his hips at that, Richie then licked over the head with a few broad strokes of his tongue. He wrapped a large hand around his dick steadying the jerking flesh as he took the head into his mouth. Eddie laced his fingers into Richie’s hair, he cradled the back of Richie’s skull and rolled his hips up into Richie’s mouth moaning as his tongue soothed over the flesh, his throat was hot and wet and tight around him and Eddie loved it. 

“Rich...you’re so good at this.” He whined momentarily squeezing the curls as he groaned. 

Richie moved his head in Eddie’s lap, spit began to drip down his lips as he worked the flesh under his hands and mouth. Eddie watched as Richie pulled off of his dick and turned his head to the side to slide his lips and tongue along the flesh while he pumped it furiously, Eddie’s hips jerked in his grasp and he let little sounds slip from his mouth with each movement of his hands. He leaned back jerking Eddie’s cock steadily looking up with lust filled hazy eyes, Eddie watched him with his mouth hung open and his chest heaving. 

“You sound so fucking hot Eddie. I just,-“ Richie leaned back in swallowing Eddie cock to the base, he flicked his tongue against his dick bobbing his head quickly. 

Eddie let out a startled whimper and let his head fall back, he braced both hands on the bed and just let himself feel. He felt how Richie hollow his cheeks, how his tongue ran along the underside of his cock, how he would swallow around him and how he would bury his nose in Eddie’s coarse hair that was around the base of his cock and just let Eddie’s cock sit hot in his throat. One of Richie's favorite things was to get on his knees for Eddie, he enjoyed the power he had over Eddie and how he whined and writhed underneath him. Eddie dared a look at him and froze a moan rumbling past his lips before he could help it. 

“ Fuck Richie.” 

His eyes were wide behind his new glasses, the sharp black edges defined Richie’s face more now, and his eyes were wide and expressive behind the lenses-they were dark with lust but still beautiful-his dark curls framed his face beautifully drawing out the beautiful color of his pale skin that was tinted pink with a blush. His lips were stretched around Eddie’s cock beautifully making him moan once more. He lifted a hand from the bed and tangled his fingers in Richie’s hair pulling him off of his cock. The other hand gripped the base and rubbed the shiny head against Richie’s lips smearing them with pre-cum, Richie’s tongue darted out to clean his lips instinctively-his tongue coincidentally ran along Eddie’s cock as he did so-before he leaned back and stood.

Eddie kicked off his pants and slid further onto the bed turning so he was lying properly. Richie slid out of his own boxers and pants settling between his legs with a grin. He reached over and grasped the bottle of lube from his bedside table popping open the cap with a click. The slick substance coated his fingers and he took a moment to warm it between his fingers, he settled down on his stomach and looked up at Eddie who was looking back with wide eyes. 

“Go ahead.” He encouraged softly. 

She tensed then and her pussy tightened around his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. It became even more slick around his fingers the flesh becoming shiny with her release. He groaned and dipped down to lap at her lips and entrance greedily, he pulled his fingers out and used his thumbs to hold her lips apart as he moved his tongue in broad flat strokes. Her mains turned to a high pitched whine as he kept at it an edge of pain to her pleasure now. He pulled away gently and Beverly looked at him slightly dazed her breath heavy with the effort her orgasm took from her. Ben’s mouth was slick and shiny with her release and she blushed softly biting her lip as he moved up her body. She pulled him into a kiss and found she wasn’t bothered by the taste of herself in Ben’s mouth. 

He moaned softly as she brushed against his cock his hands tightening where they were against her ribs. She wrapped a hand around him and pumped his messily as they kissed, his body pressed closer to hers a deep moan slipping from his lips as she worked his aching flesh. He broke away and grabbed his dick giving it a few rough tugs before he leaned down and lined up with her entrance pushing in slowly. She felt like hot exquisite oil, he groaned as he pushed in his forehead falling to her chest as he slid inside completely. Beverly moaned softly arching her back against his chest, one hand gripped her hip while the other moved up to tease her clit while she adjusted for a moment. She breathed heavily her own hands teasing her nipples gently, she rolled her hips against his whining softly as the tip of his cock rubbed against her sweet spot. 

“You feel so good Bev.” He moaned softly his fingers slipping down to feel where his cock stretched her open. 

Richie pressed his first finger into Eddie with baited breath, he turned his head to the side and pressed some kisses along his inner thigh. Eddie’s leg tensed slightly before he took a deep breath to relax, one hand was spread against his stomach while the other loosely wrapped around his cock tugging gently to keep himself hard whine Richie fingered him. The taller man curled his finger as he pumped it into Eddie twisting his finger before lining up the second pressing them both in slowly. Eddie whined high in his throat and rolled his hips down onto Richie’s fingers, he was tight around Richie’s fingers and the taller man moaned softly at the thought of being buried deep inside of Eddie. His cock twitched against the bed and he swore softly curling his fingers inside of him, they worked together Eddie moving his hips against Richie’s fingers. A third was added to the mix stretching him open, he spread his fingers and watched with unwavering attention how his fingers disappeared into his boyfriend. 

Eddie felt hot with arousal and embarrassment, Richie’s eyes watching him in such an exposed position made him flush deeply but he found he liked it, he worked his hips with Richie and let soft sounds of pleasure slip past his lips. His fingers continuously spread and stretched him open for Richie’s cock and he panted with desire. 

“Rich please I’m ready.” 

Richie curled his fingers once more making Eddie let out a high pitched moan rocking his hips down against Richie’s hand. The taller man grinned and removed his fingers wiping them on his sheets before crawling back up between Eddie’s legs settling in between them. Eddie let his thighs slot over Richie’s, his cock twitched with excitement and he watched Richie with dark eyes. 

“I love you Eddie.” Richie whispered softly as he lined up. 

She moaned in agreement as he pulled out just a bit before sliding back into her it felt great the thick feeling of his cock stretching her open and filling her completely. His hand moved from her clit to bracing her lower back fucking her with long smooth strokes. She moaned loudly with every thrust the deep pressing inside of her, the fire in her belly was reaching a peak and she felt herself sweating with the effort. They moved against each other with practiced ease and smooth rhythm the air in her room filled with the smack of skin and breathy moans. She pulled him in closer crying out as he pushed inside of her deeper and deeper, there was a painful edge to it now and she savored it rocking against him with purpose. She chased the feeling of pleasure watching Ben as he groaned focusing on his hips drilling into her. She was warm, wet, and tight around him and he couldn’t stop bucking into her addicted to the feeling of her smooth walls wrapped around him. 

He thrust into her and stilled for a moment panting heavily as he enjoyed being deep inside of Beverly. Her chest was heavily and her breasts bounced softly with every breath. Ben watched her for a moment running a hand through his slightly damp hair with a breathless laugh. Beverly watched him with half lidded eyes sliding her hands across her body in an enticing way. He pulled out of her and she whined softly pouting at him. He smirked and looked down at her with mischief and excitement sparkling in his eyes. She looked back at him raising her eyebrows in question a smile playing on her lips. 

“Come here.” He said softly moving so he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Richie pressed inside of Eddie slow and steady, the younger of the two whimpered on the bed arching his back. Richie leaned over him and kissed him deeply as he kept pushing inside of Eddie. He was hot, tight, and wet around his cock and Richie was lost in the sensation, he broke the kiss and let his head rest against Eddie’s chest. His fingers came to lace into the thick curls, his thumb stroked over Richie’s jawline as he looked down at him. He had lifted his head at Eddie’s touch so he could see his face more clearly. He found it strangely attractive as Richie’s glasses fogged up, how he was panting softly and nuzzling into Eddie’s hand like he was starved for attention. 

Eddie was struck then by just how  in love  Richie was with him, not to say  he  wasn’t in love with  Richie  because he  is , seeing Richie like this though made it  real  for Eddie. His big eyes were trained on Eddie like he was the only one in existence, he pushed into his touches like they were precious to him, and he kissed Eddie deep and hard like he wanted to express his all love in just a press of lips but he  couldn’t.  He loved Eddie way too much for just a  kiss to be enough to convey it but he certainly tried. He was balls deep now inside of Eddie. He kissed his lips in soft little pecks, he smoothed his hands over Eddie’s chest squeezing his hips as he waited for Eddie to adjust. He was beautiful spread out on Richie’s bed stuffed full of his cock, he was taking deep steadying breaths, he opened his eyes and watched Richie with soft eyes pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

She sat up and moved to him carefully straddling his lap. He grabbed the base of his cock and slid into her once more groaning as she settled in his lap. She slid the night gown off and arched her back as she began to slowly lift herself in Ben’s lap. He gently cupped her breast teasing the nipple with his thumb while he sucked on the other. His thumb moved around her clit in tight circles teasing her as she bucked her hips against him. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer as he moved with him. He pulled away from her nipple and she pulled him into a kiss quickly picking and grinding against him chasing the feeling of her orgasm. Ben moaned as he deepened the kiss moving his hips as much as he could groaning as he neared the edge. He moaned pulling out quickly thrusting his sensitive cock between her wet lips his cock jerking as he shot thick ropes of cum across her pussy. She moaned as the hot drips coated her skin her body jerking with pleasure from her orgasm. She watched Ben with bleary eyes as she caught her breath, he was wiping his hair from his eyes and panting softly as he watched her as well. 

“Richie and Eddie.” He finally answered her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared Ben down sorting through the new information and running it against the information she already held. It didn’t quite make sense I mean sure Richie and Eddie were always bickering and fighting and yeah they were dumb and touchy br what made Ben not even be able to look them in the eye anymore? She pulled him into a lazy kiss before rolling out of the bed to shower, Ben cleaned up the room and gathered spare clothes and towels before joining her. He hurried through his shower and got dressed kissing Beverly as she got dressed wanting to get out before to go find Richie. She waved him goodbye and found her cigarettes lighting one as she walked to Richie’s an easy tune on her breath. It was late at night now and she supposed it wasn’t the  best  time to try and catch Richie but she had to try.

As she approached the cracked sidewalk leading to Richie’s house she faltered seeing Maggie and Wentworth’s vehicles in sitting outside of the house. Wanting to avoid the two she rounded the house and carefully began to crawl up the side of the house to find Richie’s window. She made sure to move silently to not alert the Tozier parents of her scaling their house. She paused crouched down and peered inside to see if Richie was there, it was dimly lit inside and she furrowed her eyebrows straining her eyes to see clearly. It was dimly lit because the only light was a string of lights that wound around Richie’s bed and a few candles on the bedside table. She frowned as she felt her confusion worsen with the sight of the candles and instead looked for other clues. Richie’s clothes were scattered all over the floor but that was normal, what wasn’t normal was Eddie’s shirt lying on top of the pile. She noticed movement and finally her eyes settled and  oh  that was the secret between all of the Losers. 

Richie was between Eddie’s legs-Beverly could see his back from where she was pressed against the roof peering inside. She could see Eddie laid out on the bed beneath him, his mouth was open-he was probably moaning she realized-his legs were spread with Richie kneeling in between them. Richie was holding Eddie’s hips in his hands thrusting into him with deep smooth strokes. Eddie’s hands were holding Richie’s knees as he moved. They moved slowly against each other, an easy practiced and smooth motion between two lovers that had been together for  years -which was true she realized with a jolt-before Eddie’s hand was moving from Richie’s knee to his own dick. Richie’s hands moved then to pin Eddie’s above his head fucking into him deeper now. 

Beverly bit her lip and shook head head softly as Eddie arched up to kiss Richie desperately. She carefully worked down the roof and shook her head dusting herself off. 

“Happy anniversary guys.” She said quietly before slipping out into the street taking off to Ben's house. 

Inside the room Richie groaned as Eddie nipped at his lip, he tightened around him nearing his orgasm as he moved frantically against Richie chasing his orgasm. The taller man used his hips to push into Eddie with force, every thrust forward had Eddie crying out softly against his lips. Richie let go of Eddie’s hands and wrapped them around the smaller man, one arm was underneath his lower back helping him move closer to Richie’s cock, the other was along his upper back cradling his skull to hold him in place as he fucked into him. Eddie but his lip to keep from being too loud now writhing against Richie, his orgasm was hot in his belly and he was on  fire  from how close it was. 

Richie tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to Eddie’s neck sucking a hickey into the slightly salty skin there. They were slick with sweat the room hot with their breath, Richie rolled his hips and ground against Eddie’s prostate occasionally snapping his hips inside of him. Eddie tensed against Richie tugging his hair gently as he came back bowed almost painfully against Richie, said man was fucking into his body with sloppy uncoordinated thrusts chasing his own orgasm. He groaned as he felt Richie inside of him, his cock twitched with each pulse of cum, Richie kept moving as he rode out his orgasm and Eddie whined at the feeling, he was shocked as normally he would have found it  disgusting but this time he found himself rolling his hips with Richie moaning softly as pleasant slightly pain tinged pleasure moved through his body. 

Finally Richie stopped against him and pressed a kiss to his jaw pulling out slowly. There was a soft wet pop and Eddie winced softly as he felt Richie’s cum begin to leak between his cheeks. Richie rose from the bed and opened the window enjoying the cool breeze for a moment. He was about to step back to help clean Eddie when he paused and smirked leaning out of the window to snatch the slightly crumpled pack of Winston’s from the roof and peered inside. His smirk widened as he noticed there were no cigarettes beside but a few joint neatly rolled. 

“Looks like five is taken care of.” He chuckled softly. 

Eddie looked up with confused eyes before seeing the pack, he groaned covering his eyes with his arm huffing. “On our anniversary? Really?!” 

“All is fair in love and war Eddie baby.” 


	7. Sonia Kaspbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia had to find out eventually ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I’m gonna do I know it said 8 but I’m just done with with one I’m sorry! Maybe I’ll post it in the future but for now here’s this I had a much easier time writing this one

Sonia had been the last to find out, she-just like all the others, except Richie’s parents-had been intentional. Eddie didn’t know that but that was part of Richie’s fun anyway. Richie had snuck into Eddie’s room that night climbing in through the window as usual, and pressed a searing kiss to Eddie’s lips. The smaller brunette had gasped and held tight to the warm flannel that Richie was wrapped in before breaking off the kiss and raising his eyebrows in question. He received a large grin in return and Richie’s finger up to his lips in a gesture for Eddie to stay silent. He nodded with a roll of his eyes moving to step back to the bed when Richie wrapped his large hands around Eddie’s waist and held him there quietly getting to his knees as he pulled the loose shorts down. Eddie gasped softly and his eyes widened as he watched Richie proper quiet kisses along his hip bone and over the top of his cock. He moved one hand from his hip to wrap around the base of his cock stroking him to full hardness as he began to nip at his thighs and inside the cradle of his hips. Eddie for the most part kept quiet with his blunt white teeth dug sharply into his lip. He felt the lingering and nagging call of anxiety of being caught but it was overrun but the hot searing excitement of being in this position. His hands had slipped from Richie’s flannel when he got on his knees and they had moved to settle with one on his shoulder and the other threaded into his curls. He tugged gently and Richie nipped his thigh in return which made Eddie whine softly. Richie kissed the faint mark and moved to suck the head of Eddie’s cock into his mouth. The hand that was gently squeezing Richie’s shoulder moved to slap over his own mouth a loud exhale of breath heard in the room. He tugged in Richie’s curls again and the taller male retaliated by sucking Eddie’s dick down to the base in one fluid motion nuzzling his nose against the soft skin and neatly trimmed hair there. 

Eddie groaned behind his hand lost for a moment in the hot wet mouth. He was momentarily distracted by Richie’s wandering hands that were now settling on his thigh and his ass. Each hand gripped firmly holding him in place while his fingers flexed against the flesh to feel eagerly. Eddie blushed as he watched Richie with wide eyes, whenever he was with Richie he always felt like the most important being in the room. Sitting here now with Richie he still felt that way but he also felt hot with desire and want. Richie had begun to run his tongue along the underside of Eddie’s dick as he slowly pulled his head back. His cheeks were hollowed beautifully bringing out the sharpness of his cheekbones. His eyes were wide and dark behind his glasses and his lips were stretched around Eddie’s cock in a sinful manner. He reluctantly moved the hand resting comfortably on Eddie’s ass to instead grip the base of his cock in a firm grip while he worked the other half with his mouth. He settled easily into rhythm that had him stimulating Eddie’s entire dick with delicious friction and a warm wet mouth. Eddie above him was shaking with the effort to stay quiet and the effect Richie had on him. The hand he still had tangled in Richie’s hair tugged desperately, he pressed his other hand formed against his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making and felt his body flush hot with embarrassment. 

In the back of his mind he worried that his mother might burst through the door at any minute and catch them but for now he enjoyed the way Richie was making him fall apart. His boyfriend looked up at him then with his wide lust filled eyes and his beautiful red lips and Eddie whined as he jerked his cock twitching inside Richie’s mouth. That was all the warning Richi for before Eddie was cumming down his throat in hot thick pulses. He swallowed easily sucking hard and he pulled off of Eddie’s cock slowly teasing him with his tongue as he did. Eddie hissed behind his hand and let go of Richie’s hair in favor of pushing him away from his spent cock. He hurriedly tucked himself away and sat on his bed catching his breath and letting his too hot body cool down. When he was met with silence he looked up and saw Richie looking at him with dark eyes and a shit eating grin. 

“What?” He whispered, eyes flicking nervously to the door. 

“That was really fucking hot.” Richie said at a regular volume. 

Eddie’s eyes widened and he frowned at Richie his eyes now sharp with deadly anger. “You didn’t.” 

“She left as I was coming down the street. I had to hide in the bushes so she didn’t see me.” He said with a wink. 

“I can fucking believe you! You asshole!” He yelled jumping up to give him a punch in the arm. 

Richie grinned back at him before he looked a bit sheepish and Eddie raised a curious eyebrow at him. The taller then took Eddie’s hand and moved it to the front of his jeans. Eddie blushed and muttered a soft ‘oh’ before looking up at Richie through his thick eyelashes. Richie groaned softly and cupped Eddie’s jaw leaning in to kiss him again. The shorter leaned in eagerly and wrapped his arms around Richie, the other man smoothed his hands down Eddie’s back and over his ass. Eddie got the message and carefully jumped up into Richie’s grip, he secured his hands at Eddie’s thighs feeling him wrap his legs around him. They kissed like that for awhile just enjoying the smooth wet slide of each other's lips and the soft caress of each other’s tongues. The taller man took slow calculated steps to the bed and laid Eddie down pinning his hands to the bed with his own. Eddie gasped softly and broke away to breath heavily. Richie took the opportunity to kiss along his neck and jaw nipping gently at the skin there. 

Eddie let out a soft sound of pleasure and arched into the kisses and bites tugging against Richie’s hold to try and touch his lover. A warm chuckle was pressed into his skin and smothered with soft kisses before Richie untangled their hands instead sliding his own shirt off before slipping his hands under the hem of Eddie’s with a questioning gaze. He received a shy nod of approval and lifted the garment off easily discarding it to the floor. Eddie chose to ignore I for the time being and instead enjoyed howRichie moved his lips down Eddie’s neck to his chest. He nipped and sucked at his collarbone and slid his hands down to rest at the waistband of Eddie’s shorts. Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded but was still grateful that Richie still asked him before he did anything. It made him bite his lip and pull Richie up for an unexpectedly sweet kiss. The large hands settled where they were against his shorts and squeezed as he kissed Eddie sliding his hands down to grip his thighs again. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie and kissed him long and hard tangling his fingers into Richie’s curls trying to push every ounce of care, love, and appreciation he held for Richie. Finally Richie broke the kiss and chuckled softly kissing Eddie’s jawline before he moved back hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts sliding them off his legs dropping them to the floor as well. Eddie blushed feeling rather exposed and Richie moved to sit by the edge of the bed making quick work of the laces on his worn sneakers. He slid out of his jeans and boxers as well before slotting himself back in between Eddie’s spread legs. The smaller boy blushed and pulled Richie in to kiss him once more before Richie smiled and kissed a trail down his body peppering his abdomen and across his thighs. He looked at Eddie from where he was kneeling on the bed and bit his lip. Eddie was gorgeous, his body was flushed a beautiful pink in his chest, neck, cheeks, and nose. His lips were parted slightly and he was watching Richie intently. He didn’t want to lose that view but he  _ really _ wanted to get his face buried in Eddie’s asscheeks for a bit. 

“Turn over for me Eds.” Richie’s voice was low and rough, it made Eddie flush brighter. 

Eddie to his credit hit how well Richie was effecting him and gave a small hum as he carefully turned on his hands and knees with an innocent look. Richie swore softly and eyed Eddie with a awestruck glance as his hand smoothed over his asscheek his thumb pressing on the base of the pretty pink gem that was nestled there. Eddie bit his lip as Richie nudged the tip against his spot unintentionally, he let his body shiver with pleasure that assaulted him and burned in his belly. Richie moves his hand to press his palm flat against the plug, his eyes were intent on Eddie’s ass as he did so, and it pressed inside of Eddie a bit further. The smaller man whines and let his head fall as he painted his toes curling up absentmindedly. His cock jerked a little painfully, having had an orgasm not that long ago, and he curled his hand into a fist in the sheets. Richie seemed to be mesmerized by the plug and Eddie was about to ask him to get on with it when long fingers wrapped about the circular base and pulled up gently. Smooth and slick silver greeted him as he pulled and he groaned as the sight of Eddie’s hole stretching around the widest part of the plug before shrinking back down as he removed it. He set it up on the bed by Eddie’s pillow ignoring the boys whine of protest in favor of pushing his thumb inside of Eddie. His hole couldn’t quite close all the way right now, a small amount of give that would make sliding his cock in later so much easier, and it was shiny with lube. Before Eddie could protest any further Richie leaned down and buried his face between Eddie’s asscheeks pressing his tongue inside easily. Eddie groaned his other hand quickly turning into a fist and he pressed back against Richie’s movements. He could feel his cock jerking back to life and he whimpered as Richie began to thrust his tongue in and out much like he planned to with his cock very shortly. Eddie squirmed under Richie’s ministrations and gasped and moaned his name squeezing the sheets in his hands desperately. 

Richie felt pride bloom in his chest as he began to take Eddie apart piece by piece making him relax. He settled his hands on Eddie’s asscheeks and squeezed them gently, Eddie have a soft moan at that and pressed his ass back into Richie’s hands and face. The taller man pressed his tongue inside as far as he could and Eddie cried out grinding back against Richie’s face as if he wanted to try and force his tongue even further than it was. “ _ Fuck  _ Richie. That’s - oh my god that’s so fucking  _ gross _ but it’s so fucking  _ good.”  _

Richie pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand getting rid of the mess of saliva and lube that was covering his lips and chin. “You saying you’re not clean enough for me? That’s a first.” He teased grabbing a bottle of lube from Eddie’s dresser that was positioned near the bed. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He sassed and looked at Richie over his shoulder. 

Richie smiles at Eddie and felt in his chest a deep rooted fondness and  _ love  _ for Eddie that he just smiled at him knowing Eddie wouldn’t want to kiss anymore until after and that was fine because he planned on making Eddie scream anyway. It’s hard to kiss if your partner isn’t able to well  _ kiss.  _ “I know.” He gave a slap to Eddie’s ass and wiggled his eyebrows. “Get up.” 

He shifted so his back was against the headboard and lubed up his cock as he glanced at Eddie. The smaller man had moved as he had requested and was now waiting for Richie. He finished and set the lube to the side helping Eddie settle onto his lap. One hand held his cock steady while the other helped guide Eddie whose hands were gripping the headboard tightly. He pressed the head of his cock inside of Eddie and the smaller man moaned softly. It hurt a little, his cock was a bit thicker than the plug and definitely longer. Eddie closed his eyes as he took a breath and relaxed slowly bearing down as Richie pushed up. It felt so good, Richie was thick and hot inside of him. Once Richie was fully seated Eddie groaned softly because Richie was pressing right against his sweet spot and it made him want to  _ move.  _ He however waited patiently until it didn’t hurt, until the burn slowly faded and he focused on the solid presence of Richie all around him. Richie was breathing slowly resting his forehead against Eddie’s collarbone with a soft groan. Eddie was tight and warm around him, he wanted to buck up into him and make him squeal but he waited for Eddie to be ready. He smoothed his hand across Eddie’s legs and hips pausing to squeeze occasionally. Finally the smaller man kissed Richie’s cheek and nodded, the taller man smiled and Eddie moved lifting himself up in a slow and teasing manner enjoying the slick slide of Richie’s cock pressing inside of him. His hands were braced on the other shoulders and he let his body drop down again, he was lazy letting gravity do the work for him as he adjusted. He could feel Richie pressing him open as he sunk back down, there was a faint nudge-the barest hint-of a touch against his sweet snot and he whined softly squeezing at Richie’s shoulders. 

The other man chuckled and helped Eddie set a rhythm, he lifted the other man on his cock and slid him back down with ease raising and lowering his hips in time with his thrusts. There was an audible smack of skin on skin in the room and heavy breathing. The air was thick and heavy around them. The scent of sweat and sex hung in the air around them, Richie could almost taste it. He grunted softly and moved his feet so they were flat against the bed rocking with Eddie, he would hold the smaller man down every few thrusts and grind against his spot and Eddie cried out each time scratching blunt nails against Richie’s shoulders. His thighs were beginning to ache with the effort of lifting himself and he was so close to the edge that his movements were uncoordinated and sloppy anyhow. He heard Richie’s soft chuckle and a kiss was pressed into his collarbone before he was held still. He whined high in his throat scrabbling against Richie for purchase soft sounds slipping from him as he swiveled his hips in circles desperately chasing the head and pleasure of his orgasm. Richie then moved his hips and his hands lifting and lowering Eddie as he thrust into him. Eddie shrieked and took the assault his mouth hanging open as his eyes rolled back. Richie groaned at the sight, his own body was hot with exertion and flushed with arousal. His cock was achingly hard as he fucked into Eddie chasing his own pleasure as well. Eddie looked at Richie then and he tended as he shot thick ropes of cum across Richie’s chest. The other man grunted and thrust himself in a few more times before he too reached his orgasm shooting his own load deep into Eddie. They caught their breath holding onto each other as the sweat and semen rapidly cooled on their bodies, Richie mumbled a soft word of praise and pulled Eddie into an embrace peppering his exposed shoulder with kisses. The smaller man hummed softly, enjoying the moment before his aching limbs started to bother him, once they didn’t however he and Richie were up and moving into the shower. 

They washed each other and laughed sharing kisses underneath the water-as Richie had brushes his teeth-too wrapped up to hear the door downstairs open once more. Eddie giggled as Richie spiked up his hair with the shampoo and Richie indulged Eddie as he smoothed conditioner through his curls. They rinsed and kissed as they dried off and slid into clean boxers. Eddie sat up on the counter as Richie stepped inside his legs kissing Eddie softly. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and sighed softly into the kiss an eager smile gracing his lips shortly after. The moment was sweet and innocent and ruined shortly thereafter by the creaking of the door opening and the soft gasp of one Sonia Kaspbrak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out I case I publish another bonus chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Requests and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
